


He Wanted Me To Let Down My Guard

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [21]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Asra kisses Julian.





	He Wanted Me To Let Down My Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kaleo’s _Can’t Go On Without You._

“We need to talk.”

Julian startles; he nearly pulls out a page from his journal in his haste to stand and turn. 

“Asra?” 

Asra is already striding forward, surging towards him, and Julian freezes. 

Asra doesn’t respond. Instead, he crowds Julian roughly against the desk and threads his fingers through Julian’s hair and  _ tugs.  _ Julian’s eyes go wide as he whimpers. 

“You want me,” Asra says. A statement, not a question. Still, Julian swallows dryly and nods. The fingers in his hair tighten. “Good.”

It’s not gentle, when Asra kisses him, but… Julian has never expected  _ gentle.  _ Not from Asra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
